Many commercial buildings, parking structures, transportation areas or structures, and the like are equipped with lighting systems that typically include several luminaires or light fixtures configured to illuminate certain areas. Some luminaires with LEDs for example can be powered by drivers that are physically wired to the luminaires. In typical lighting systems, the drivers are located in proximity to the luminaires that they power, in part because this arrangement simplifies the installation and wiring of the components.
These typical lighting systems can prove to be quite difficult to install. When multiple luminaires are powered by the same driver, the wire(s) connecting the driver to the luminaires are conventionally manually fed through openings, for example, drilled through each individual luminaire housing. This typically requires the wire(s) to be inserted into one end of the luminaire housing, pulled through the luminaire housing, and then fed out at the other end. This process is repeated for each of the luminaires until all of the luminaires are connected to the driver. Wiring the luminaires in this way can be labor intensive, time consuming, and frustrating, particularly when the luminaires are installed in difficult-to-reach locations, such as a high ceiling or a high-traffic tunnel. Moreover, this process may need to be partially or fully repeated when one or more components of a luminaire, such as a light-emitting component, need to be replaced.